Tulipánes
by Armys
Summary: Los rayos de sol bañaban su pequeño cuerpo y Neji Hyuga, a sus cuatro años, pensaba que aquello era lo más lindo que había visto en su vida, mientras que Hinata, con tres, no creía que alguien con tan bonita sonrisa fuese mala persona. /One-Shot/


**D**_isclaimer: _Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto y esto es sin fines de lucro.

**C**_ouple: Chibis _NejiHina

**P**_alabras_: 1.224

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

*: **T**_ulipánes_ :*

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El viento cálido de primavera mecía sus cortos cabellos oscuros y su kimono color cielo en un compás agradable, el aroma dulzón de las flores le hacía cosquillas en la nariz provocando pequeños estornudos de vez en cuando seguidos de risitas por la leve comezón debido al polen. Sus grandes ojos perla brillaban con intensidad por los rayos de sol que bañaban su pequeña figura, reflejando los colores de las flores que apreciaba en ellos. Se veía angelical, por no decirlo menos.

Y Neji Hyuga, a sus cortos cuatro años de edad, pensaba que aquello era lo más _lindo_ que había visto en su vida.

Se acercó a paso lento guiado por el destello que su prima desprendía a cada movimiento hasta situarse a una distancia razonable como para no intimidarla, con sus ojos igual de brillantes que los de ella aun mirándola con curiosidad.

Al sentir los suaves pasos de alguien a su lado desvió la mirada para encontrarse con la pequeña figura de un niño sonriéndole. Se sonrojó un poco al sentirse observada y trató de ocultar su rostro detrás de la flor amarilla que tenía en sus manos sin mucho éxito, lo cual provocó una risa fresca del pequeño ser.

Le miró curiosa. Recordaba haberlo visto sonreír antes, cuando su padre le comentó que no debía familiarizarse con él por algo de las ramas principal y secundaria que no entendió muy bien, luego de eso se lo llevaron, pero Hinata a sus_ recién cumplidos_ tres años de edad no creía que alguien con tan bonita sonrisa fuese mala persona.

Por eso, después de recibir sus saludos de cumpleaños y algunos regalos había decidido salir al jardín en busca de esa tan importante _rama. _Si Neji _nii-chan_ la tenía entonces podría estar con él sin que su padre la regañara.

– ¿Te gustan las flores Hinata-_chan_? – la tranquila voz de su primo la sacó de su perfecto plan y con un movimiento tímido asintió con la cabeza.

El pequeño caminó unos pasos más hasta agacharse para mirar más de cerca todas las plantas de colores que se mecían suavemente con la brisa ante la mirada de su prima. Neji era agradable, su largo cabello, castaño y sedoso, antes suelto y ahora sostenido por una venda en su frente, se movía al compás del viento desprendiendo un olor dulce, más dulce que el de todas las flores. _Yo también quiero tener el cabello así_, pensó Hinata observando cómo brillaba por los rayos de sol. Con pasos inseguros caminó ella también hasta situarse a su lado.

– A mí también me gustan… ¿Te gusta alguna en especial? – la mirada perla de su primo acompañada por una linda sonrisa chocó con la suya provocándole un leve sonrojo que la obligó a desviar sus iris hacia el jardín en busca de su flor ideal. Sus pequeños ojos se iluminaron al observar una larga flor de color púrpura que sobresalía de todas las demás.

Esa era.

Al notar que los ojos de Hinata se abrían más de lo común, volteó a ver cuál era la que tanta ilusión le causaba, encontrándose con un tulipán púrpura. A Neji también le gustaba esa más que todas las demás. Su padre le había dicho un día que los tulipanes eran las que resistían mejor todos los cambios de estación y que por eso eran fuertes, sin dejar de lado la delicadeza característica de una flor.

A Neji le gustaban los tulipanes porque él quería ser como uno. _Fuerte_. Para poder proteger a Hinata-_chan_ como le había dicho su padre.

– ¿Quieres que la corte para ti? – y esos ojos tan llenos de vida, idénticos a los suyos, lo miraron con tanta ilusión que le fue imposible no sonreírle una vez más.

Se levantó y caminó por entre ese mar de flores de colores distintos en busca de la afortunada. Se arrodilló y la cortó desde lo más bajo del tallo quitando algunos granos de tierra que ensuciaban sus pétalos y se la extendió a Hinata, quien ya de pie la recibió con una enorme sonrisa, acercándola a su pequeña nariz para sentir su fragancia.

– Huele como Neji nii-chan… – la voz delicada de su prima le hizo sentir cosas extrañas en el estómago… algo parecido a cuando le daban escalofríos al sentir a una mariposa revolotear cerca suyo.

Las pequeñas y delicadas manos blancas se extendieron hacia él con la flor entre ellas, mientras que sus ojos claros lo observaban fijamente con un leve rubor en sus mejillas y una delicada sonrisa en sus labios. Neji volvió a tomar el tulipán entre sus dedos viendo a su pequeña prima con ojos curiosos.

– Neji ni-chan… to-toma… – apenas escucho el susurro que salió de su boca, pero de todos modos el leve tartamudeo que noto se le hizo un gesto muy tierno.

– ¿Por qué me la das Hinata-chan?, ¿no la querías para ti? – preguntó curioso el pequeño Neji, tratando de que sus palabras sonaran delicadas para no causarle más nerviosismo a su prima. Hinata comenzó a jugar con sus dedos tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas.

– Porque… si tú tienes la… ra-rama principal… puedes estar co-conmigo – explicó con voz tenue apuntando hacia el tallo de la flor.

Neji observó el tallo firme y largo de la flor_, la rama principal_. Recordaba que hoy por la mañana, cuando le grabaron el sello en la frente, su padre y Hiashi-sama le habían explicado que desde hoy pertenecía a la rama secundaria de la familia Hyuga y que su labor era proteger a Hinata, que era de la rama principal. Que para eso debía vivir, para velar por ella, por su bienestar y felicidad.

– Muchas gracias Hinata-chan, la cuidaré muy bien.

Ambos niños se sonrieron con las mejillas rojas e insectos raros revolviéndose en sus estómagos, con una muda promesa de volver a estar juntos gracias a su flor. A lo lejos, la voz de Hizashi se escuchó por los jardines llamando a su pequeño hijo mientras que los rayos de sol se hacían más tenues dándole colores naranjos y rojos al cielo y la brisa, antes cálida, comenzaba a helarles el cuerpo y darles escalofríos. Con un movimiento de mano y una última sonrisa, Neji se despidió de su prima, corriendo hacia su padre, que le veía a lo lejos.

– ¡Mira padre, Hinata-chan me regaló la rama principal para que podamos vernos de nuevo!, Hinata-chan es muy linda, ¿verdad? – las palabras tan ilusionadas de su pequeño retoño y sus pequeñas manos aferradas al tulipán le hicieron doler el pecho – ¡por eso la protegeré por siempre!

Se arrodilló ante él y acarició los lacios cabellos de su hijo pasando el pulgar suavemente por la tela que cubría su frente sin poder evitar que una mirada llena de tristeza aflorara en sus orbes claras. Neji le miró confundido pero no dijo nada, ya había visto esos ojos en su padre hoy por la mañana, antes de que le marcaran con el sello y no entendía muy bien por qué le veía de esa manera, tener la marca no era tan terrible si su misión era estar con esa niña tan linda por siempre.

– Claro que lo harás, mi pequeño Neji – Hizashi le abrazó fuerte, cómo queriendo no dejarlo ir nunca, deseando que las cosas fueran diferentes y que las palabras de su querido hijo fueran realidad.

Y Neji sonrió feliz.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Me encanta cuando Neji conoce a Hinata y le dice a su padre que es una niña _kawaii._ Recordé eso y salió esta mini historia, ¿qué tal?

Espero que me den sus opiniones. =)


End file.
